Dragon Ball X: Hunt For The Evil Super Saiyans
by PerriWPierce
Summary: Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta must figure out who and what is attacking them on the Earth, and also learn to control the new Super Saiyan transformations that they obtain.


***Disclaimer: The story is kind of long, and I apologize. I also am not making money off of this story.***

It was a normal day for Goku, Gohan, and Goten as they all went to the lake where they usually fished. "Oh boy," Goten said "I hope we catch a fish as big as a skyscraper!". Gohan laughed at his little brother, and said "let's hope so Goten, so we can have a big dinner." Goku was enjoying the time he was spending with his two sons. Ever since they defeated Omega Shenron, the three saiyans were just enjoying the time of peace. "Gohan and Goten were here!" Goku pointed out to his two sons. They all took of their clothes got in the lake and went fishing the old fashioned way, little did they know that evil was lurking right around them. "Woo-hoo", Goten exclaimed. "This is fun", said Gohan with as much enthusiasm. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN", said an unknown, yet familiar voice. Goku, Gohan, and Goten all got out of the lake, and looked for the owner of the mysterious voice. They looked up and saw Vegeta fighting an unknown opponent, when an energy ball flew their way.

All three of the saiyans flew out of the way in a hurry. Vegeta then went Super Saiyan 2, and attacked the villain with a series of energy balls. After the dust cleared, the enemy Vegeta was facing came out completely unscathed and said "you will have to do much better than that, because your opponent is... a SUPER SAIYAN 6!" This shocked Vegeta as his opponent came right behind him, and knocked him out with a blow to his head. "VEGETA!" Goku turned into a Super Saiyan 4, and rushed to help his friend. "Take this, Dragon Fist!" The unknown Super Saiyan 6 easily dodged the deadly punch, and said "you have the potential to become a Super Saiyan 6 Goku, join me and I can help you." Goku said, "I will never join you!" The Super Saiyan 6 laughed loudly, then said "oh well, then how about this? In one week's time if you manage to become Super Saiyan 6, you can fight me, but if you can't become a Super Saiyan 6, then I will DESTROY this pitiful excuse for a planet." With that the Super Saiyan 6 flew off, towards an unknown destination.

"King Kai," Goku started calling out to him telepathically "do you know how I can be able to turn into a Super Saiyan 6" he asked questioningly. King Kai replied by saying "I do know Goku, but you won't like the answer I give you." Goku then replied "it's that bad isn't it?" King Kai continued talking "Goku you have to understand if you want to become a Super Saiyan 6, you have to turn into a Super Saiyan 5, since you can already do this that takes care of half of the necessary requirements. The other half however..." "What is it King Kai", Goku asked, starting to get impatient. "Goku the other requirement to become a Super Saiyan 6, is to kill everyone that you care for." Goku stood in shock as this news shook his very core. "I have to kill everyone who I care for. I can't do that especially since everybody has been brought back to life once. You can't be serious, King Kai!" King Kai replied by saying "Yes, the guy you just fought, his name is Armaggedon. He lived with only his father, and brother. His father was named Paradox, but his brother...is your long-lost brother Son Gochu.

As if Goku wasn't shocked enough he fell to his knees. "King Kai," he started "you mean to tell me that evil guy Armageddon is my brother? You knew I had more family all of this time, and didn't tell me why? Wait, before you answer those questions, answer this first do I have any other family that I don't know about?" King Kai hesitated for awhile, but finally said "Goku. There is a reason you always became the next level of Super Saiyan before Vegeta. Your his older brother. He always knew this, but he just couldn't accept the fact that he wasn't the most powerful. You both had the same mother, but different fathers. As for your other questions, Armaggedon is your brother, despite the evil personality you guys are blood-related. Yes, I knew you had family, but didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this." Goku just stayed there in silence. "There is another way to access your Super Saiyan 6 powers Goku.", King Kai said. Goku was listening intently, but stayed silent. "It could kill you, but the other way involves a more direct approach. First, you must go to Other World, then go to HFIL. Next, find a guy named Bardock, he is your father, but he also accessed his Super Saiyan 6 powers through the method you are about to go through cause he couldn't kill his loved ones either. When you find Bardock, have him train you. If he refuses tell him your real name, not your Earth name. Finally, good luck Goku. You are going to need it." "Thank you King Kai. I have one more question: Does Gohan and Goten have the potential to be Super Saiyan 6's?" King Kai mulled this over a bit, and finally said "they can become Super Saiyan 6's, if and only if you teach them how to become Super Saiyan 5." "That's all I needed to know. Thank you King Kai.", Goku replied. "Gohan! Goten! We are going to HFIL! Also, I am going to teach you both how to become a Super Saiyan 5, and your grandfather will teach us how to become a Super Saiyan 6. Let's go!"

Along the way to Other World, Goku was giving Gohan and Goten training tips on how to become a Super Saiyan 5. "You two. To become a Super Saiyan 5 is easy all you do is go to your highest Super Saiyan form, then search for your power that is hidden deep. Sort of like trying to go Super Saiyan 3, but deeper." Gohan was the first to try. He went Super Saiyan 2, then powered up. "Now try to find your deepest power Gohan." Goku instructed. This Gohan did with ease since he was older. "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHR!", Gohan growled. "Now focus your energy to its highest point." Goku instructed even further. At his father's words, Gohan did as he was instructed, and a big cloud of dust erupted when Gohan focused his energy. When the dust cleared, Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 5. "Now that you have accessed your Super Saiyan 5 powers, you need to train to control your powers. Now it's your turn Goten." Goten repeated the same process as Gohan, and about five minutes later, Goten was a Super Saiyan 5. "Now all you two have to do is train. How about sparring between yourselves for now?" For the remainder of the trip to Kami's Lookout, Gohan and Goten trained tirelessly. "We're here. You two need to revert back to normal now!" After doing so, all three Saiyans flew to the top.

"Dende, we are going to Other World. I brought Gohan and Goten to say bye, just in case." After tears were shed, and farewells were granted, Goku and his sons teleported to Other World. "King Yemma, we are going to HFIL to see my father Bardock. Can you please give him his body, so that he may train us?", Goku asked imploringly. King Yemma simply replied by nodding his head. "If you want to come back Goku," King Yemma started "then tell the Red Guardian to let all three of you eat my fruit. Please come back Goku." It was now Goku's turn to nod his head. "Let's go guys." Goku said, then down to HFIL they went. "Keep on the lookout for the only Saiyan that looks like me," Goku started saying "but go Super Saiyan 5 just in case we meet any of our old enemies." They all turned into Super Saiyan 5's.

While traveling they ran into Broly, Cell, Frieza, Kid Buu, and Omega Shenron. Broly they dispatched of with a single punch, Cell and Frieza both got handled with an energy ball, Kid Buu got obliterated by a Kamehameha wave, and Omega Shenron got killed with the tail that grows on , after what seemed like hours of searching, Goku and his two sons found Bardock. "Hello father," Goku started "my earth name is Goku, but my real name is Kakarot." Bardock was shocked when he heard that name. "I haven't heard that name since the day before I died. I gave it to you, you know? As a memento from me since I never hugged you. I take it these must be my grandsons?" "Yes," replied Goku "the older one is Gohan, and the younger one is Goten." "Grandpa?!" Gohan and Goten said at the exact same time. After hugs and compliments were given out, Goku got down to business. "Dad. We need to know how to be able to turn into Super Saiyan 6's." "I know King Kai telepathically told me about your situation." Bardock said. "There is only one thing you need to do. You need to meditate, and converse with your inner-self, and defeat them. If your inner-self defeats you however, then you will die." Goku, Gohan, and Goten soaked in the information, and at the exact same time they all said "it's a risk we will have to take!"

They all started meditating, and five minutes later, Goku wakes up from defeating his inner-self. "HYYYYAAAAAHH!" he said as he powered up into his Super Saiyan 6 form. "Spar with me father, this will be our one memory together." As Goku and Bardock both sparred with each other, Gohan stirred from his battle with his inner-self. "HYYYYAAAAAHH!," Gohan yelled as he transformed "do you have room for one more sparring partner?!" As those three fought each other to hone their skills, another fifteen minutes passed. They stopped fighting, and checked on Goten. Gohan started talking "it's been a half an hour already. Why isn't Goten waking up?" Goku shrugged his shoulders, and said "we just have to have faith Gohan. Goten is strong he will pull through this." No sooner when he said that, Goten woke up, and transformed into a Super Saiyan 6. "Let the training for control begin!" They all trained until Goku, Gohan, and Goten perfected their new finishing moves. Goku learned how to bring out the hidden power of the Dragon Fist, now called: The Ultimate Dragon Fist, Gohan learned: The Spirit Bomb Hammer, and Goten learned: Ultimate Kamehameha. "Thank you for the training father. When I return to Earth, I will gather the Dragon Balls and bring you back to life."

Bardock nodded in recognition. "Now go my family. The things I hear say that you have a huge battle ahead of you." Bardock said with genuine concern in his eyes. "Don't worry father, me and Vegeta will fuse while Gohan and Goten will fuse. This fight will be finished in minutes." Goku said. After more farewells and tears were shed, Goku and his sons went to King Yemma's tree to eat the fruit. Goku walked up to the Red Guardian, and said "King Yemma gave us permission to eat the fruit to return to Snake Way." The Red Guardian replied "we know. He contacted us, and told us to have three of his fruit ready for you. Here you go." They each took one fruit, and with one bite all three Saiyans were transported back to King Yemma.

"I am to assume that your training went well?" King Yemma asked. "Yes," Goku answered "all that is left is to teach Vegeta how to turn into a Super Saiyan 6, then we will be ready for Armaggedon." King Yemma wished the group good luck, as Goku teleported them back to Earth. "You guys turn into Super Saiyan 6, and train until I return. Actually turn into Super Saiyan 6, and fuse together. I will know if it was a success or not." Goku told his sons. After nodding in approval, and watching his sons transform, Goku teleported to Vegeta's location and quickly taught him how to transform into a Super Saiyan 6. After 5 minutes, not only did Vegeta learn how to transform into a Super Saiyan 5 and 6, he also perfected his Final Flash (which is now the Ultimate Final Flash). He and Goku felt a tremendous power from across the country. "Well, the boys fused." Goku said with a smile. Vegeta remarked "it's Gohan and Goten isn't it?" Goku nodded his head, and said "we are going to do the same thing right now, so let's show them what real power feels like." After maxing out their power levels, Goku and Vegeta did the Fusion Dance, making sure to get it right. "FU-SION-HAAAAA!" Goku and Vegeta said as they corresponded their moves with each other. Then a huge dust ball erupted around the fused warriors. They were so powerful in fact, that even people across the far reaches of the galaxy felt their power. "Let's finish this." Super Saiyan 6 Gogeta said, as he teleported and picked up Super Saiyan 6 Gohen, and teleported to Armaggedon's location.

"Ah," Armaggedon said "I see that my nephews, my brother, and the Prince of All Saiyans have become a Super Saiyan 6's. This fight should be fun." Approximately three seconds after Armaggedon finished his sentence, Gogeta and Gohen were behind him, and set off their finishing moves at full power. Gogeta set off the 1000x Big Bang Kamehameha, while Gohen fired off his 100x Super Ghost Spirit Bomb Kamehameha. In no time at all, Armaggedon was reduced to space dust, and peace was restored on the Earth. Two minutes later, both Gogeta's and Gohen's fusion wore off since it consumed a lot of power (that and a combination of using their finishing moves at full power.) Goku, Gohan, and Goten went back to fishing, while Vegeta was teaching his son, Trunks, how to become a Super Saiyan 6. All was where it should be, but nobody noticed that trouble was brewing right under their very noses.


End file.
